McKinley High School Shooting
by wemmagleek719
Summary: There is a shooting at McKinley High School and Will finds out about some shocking news from Emma
1. Chapter 1

**McKinley High School Shooting**

It was a normal day at McKinley high school, students were in classes and teachers were either teaching or spending their free periods in their offices or in the faculty lounge. Will and Emma looked forward to sixth period everyday because they have a free period and they usually spend time together but today something would prevent them from being able to see each other.

It was fifth period and Will was in glee club practice and they were practicing for Sectionals, which were a few weeks away. Towards the end of the period there was a knock on the choir room door and a familiar face walked in and Will's eyes opened wide when he saw who it was.

"Terri? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see if it was true."

"See if what is true?"

"See if you married that ginger slut while your still married to me!"

"Terri we are divorced and yes I married Emma and don't you dare call her that again!"

Terri pulled a gun out of her handbag "I told you that I would make your life a living hell if you ever left me for her" Terri said as she held the gun up.

All the glee girls were starting to cry and the guys were close to stepping in to save their Glee coach. "Terri put the gun down lets talk about this" Will said trying to calm her down. The bell rang and Terri instructed that no one was leaving.

Emma was sitting in her office and was happy that sixth period now arrived so she could see Will. Ten minutes have now passed and Emma was surprised that Will wasn't there yet, usually if he was ever late he would send her a text or call her. So Emma decided to go over the choir room, more then likely Rachel stopped him and is talking about songs for sectionals.

Emma looked into the room through the little window in the door, she couldn't see Will but what alarmed her was the kids looked scared and some of the girls were crying. Emma walked over to the other door and that was when she saw Terri with a gun in her hand. Emma quickly pulled out her phone and called 911 and then she opened the door.

Will looked over and he couldn't believe Emma walked into the room. "Emma, leave"

"No" Emma closed the door and walked into the room further "Don't hurt him, you wouldn't want to hurt Will would you?"

"I want to hurt him like he hurt me" Terri then lowered the gun and she turned toward Emma "if I really want to hurt Will then I should hurt you instead of him"

Emma's eyes opened wide when she saw the gun being pointed towards her now. "Terri please don't do this, either way your still going to hurt Will"

After about five minutes of silence, the first gunshot rang through the classroom and through the hallways of the high school. Emma was shot in the lower left of her stomach. "Emma!" Will screamed, that was when the guys all jumped in and tried to take Terri down and get that gun away from her. Will couldn't take his eyes off of Emma but he was afraid if he moved Terri would shoot him also. When the guys managed to get the gun away from Terri, Will ran over to Emma. "Oh my god Emma! Someone call 911! Sweetheart please don't close your eyes on me!"

"I couldn't let her shoot you"

"Emma you should of not come in the room"

"I had to Will, If she shot you I couldn't survive without you"

"Oh honey I cant live without you either"

"Men can move on easily but I cant"

"Now you stop this talk, I will never love anyone ever again after you. You are my soul mate and my only love"

Emma started to close her eyes from the all the blood she had lost from the gunshot "Will…" Emma started to say, "Will? I need to tell you something"

"What is it honey?"

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N haha nice cliffhanger huh lol. I will try my hardest to update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**McKinley High School Part 2**

"Your Pregnant?!" Will said. Will was so happy but he was very concerned for the baby.

The ambulance was now there and Will informed them that Emma was pregnant and they put her on oxygen and hooked her up to an IV. They looked over her wound and they said the bullet was inside of her but it wasn't to deep and didn't hit any major parts inside of her. They would take her into surgery and remove the bullet so she wouldn't get an infection.

"Is the baby at any harm?"

They said they were monitoring the baby and they said the baby still had a heartbeat and the baby seemed to be in no harm. Will was relieved to hear that Emma and the baby would be just fine. When they arrived at the hospital they took Emma straight into surgery. While Emma was in surgery the police arrived and questioned Will. Will explained that Terri was his ex-wife.

"Did you want to press charges against her?"

"Of course I want to press charges she shoot my pregnant wife! Why wouldn't I want to press charges, Terri needs to go to jail for this!"

Will signed some papers and they were keeping Terri in jail until she had to go to court. A few hours later a doctor came out and said that they removed the bullet and Emma and the baby were doing great.

"Can I go and see her now?" Will asked as the doctor nodded and showed Will to her room. Will walked in and Emma was awake and looked at Will has he walked in the room. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok" Emma said "I'm sorry I had to break the news to you this way but I knew that doctors would find out and tell you and I wanted to break the news to you"

"Its more then ok" Will said as he kissed Emma

"Are you ok that we are having a baby earlier then we expected?"

"I am more then ok with it, I can't wait to meet our baby that we created from our love" Will smiled

The doctor came in and handed Will a dvd "This is a video of the baby from the ultrasound we did from after the surgery today.

"Thank you very much" Will said as the doctor nodded and left the room

"I love you so much Emma and I love our little peanut also"

"I love you so much Will" Emma said with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry I was so stupid today walking into the choir room when I knew that I was pregnant I shouldn't of put myself and the baby in harm. I just couldn't stand there and watch and If she hurt you or worse…" Emma burst out into tears

"Honey lets not think about what could of happened, we are all ok, all three of us are all ok and Terri will never hurt us again. We are going to be one big happy family and I can't wait to start this new chapter in our life"

"I just don't know what I could of done without you, I couldn't raise this baby on my own, I wouldn't be able to look at this baby and not think of you" Emma said as she placed her hand on Will's cheek "I would take a bullet for you any day"

"Well how about we try and stay away from bullets" Will laughed

"I think that would be a great idea" Emma smiled

Emma was released from the hospital by the end of the week and was able to go home and get their life back to normal. Emma was glad to be home and to go back to work, even though she was only going to miss a week of school, to her it felt like she has been gone for a lot longer. Emma went to work a few days after getting home and her office was decorated to welcome her back to the school. When she turned around she saw the glee kids standing there along with Will.

"Do you like it Mrs. S" Mercedes asked

"I love it thank you all so much!"

Puck came over and hugged Emma "I'm glad your ok"

"Thank you Puck" Emma was surprised how caring Puck was being "But I should be thanking you, since you were the one that got the gun away from Terri, you were very brave and you're a hero"

"I'm not a hero I just couldn't stand there and watch, but I wish I did something before Terri shot you, I feel bad"

"Don't feel bad you did everything you could and you saved a lot of other people from possibly getting shot"

"Ok everyone time to go back to your classes" Will instructed, all the kids left and now it was just Will and Emma. "And for you if you ever start feeling bad today you call me and I will take you home, Figgins said that you can always go home early if you need to"

"I'll be fine Will, I'm feeling great Will!"

"Yes but you are carrying our baby also and you need to take things slow and don't get to stressed" Will said as he placed his hands on Emma's stomach.

"Ok I will take today easy, and I will call you if I need you, ok?" Emma chuckled

"Good" Will said and he kissed her "I have to go now, but I will see you at sixth period" Will said

Emma started to cry "No! Will don't leave me" Emma said as she grabbed Will's arm. Emma hugged him "Please don't leave me"

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Will didn't know what made Emma so upset

"The last time you said that, I didn't get to see you during sixth period because of Terri"

"Oh honey don't worry I'm going to be fine and so are you"

"You don't know that"

"No I don't know that but we have police here since the shooting so we are going to be fine, the school is safer"

Emma nodded "Ok but will you call me in between each period just so I know your ok?"

"Of course I will I have some tests today in some of my classes so I can email you during those. How does that sound?" Will smiled

"Good" Emma smiled and then she hugged and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you also baby" Will pulled away from the hug "I will talk to you after class"

"Ok talk to you then"

Will walked through the door and blew Emma a kiss before he disappeared down the hallway.

Emma was a little nervous about being back in the school for the first time since the shooting, but it eased her mind knowing that Will and herself were ok since Terri was sitting in jail now. It would take time for everyone to recover from this shooting.

**A/N Thanks for reading once again and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**McKinley High School Shooting Part 3**

Will decided to email Emma to see how she was doing since Will's class was doing a test.

_**Hi sweetie, **_

_**How are you doing?**_

-Will 

Emma was surprised to see Will sent her an email. Emma smiled while reading his email, even though it was short she loved how he was thinking of her and how much he cared for her.

_**Hey Will,**_

_**I would feel so much better if we didn't have to be away from each other and stuck inside this school. I would much rather be stuck at home just the two of us. You have only left my office 20 minutes ago. I wish I could get through half the school day without thinking of you, cause I hate when your not here with me.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emma**_

Will read Emma's email, Will thought it was always so cute when Emma added the X's and O's in the end.

_**Emma,**_

_**I wish I can stay with you also. I wish I could get through one class without thinking about you. I love you so much. I can't wait till lunch so I can see you and kiss your lips.**_

_**-Will**_

How could Emma not love this man who loved her this much.

_**Will,**_

_**You are the best husband a girl could ask for! I'm counting down the hours till I get to see you at lunch.**_

_**P.S. I love you more 3**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emma**_

_**Emma,**_

_**Two can play this game ;) I love you more then more! If I could I would rent a billboard and have it read Will Schuester loves Emma Schuester more then anything. 3**_

_**-Will**_

_**Will,**_

_**How do you make me always blush when you say things like that. I would get a blimp that says 'I love Will Schuester. He is the best husband ever'. **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Emma**_

_**Emma,**_

_**I would go on national television and talk about the many things that I love about you, but if I did that people would probably change channels cause I can talk for hours on how much I love you.**_

_**-Will**_

_**Will,**_

_**There you go making me blush again! I don't know how I can top that idea! I could also come up with a lot of things that I love about you!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emma**_

_**Emma,**_

_**Lets make this interesting, lets make a list on all the things we love about each other and we can go through our list tonight when we get home.**_

_**-Will**_

_**Will**_

_**I love this idea! I can't wait to share my list with you! 3**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emma**_

Emma loved this side of Will, he was always coming up with new things to mix things up. Will showed Emma how much he loved her every single day, he never waited for anniversaries or birthdays like a typical couple would.

**A/N: next chapter will be the lists! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Lists

**McKinley High School Shooting Part 4**

**The Lists**

Emma's list on everything she loves about Will:

I love the way you make me feel everyday.

The way you look at me I can feel how much you love me

I love how you kiss me every morning when I wake up

I love how you get up early on Saturdays to prepare breakfast in bed for us to share

I love how dedicated you are to your job

I love how much you care about all the kids in the Glee club, you treat them like your own.

I love how you never let Sue get you down, no matter what mean things she says about the club or you.

I also love how when Sue makes fun of you, you never care but when she makes fun of me you start to get mad at her.

I love how you email or text me when your in the middle of classes, it always puts a smile on my face.

I love when you say sweet things to me it makes me blush.

I love when you kiss me I still get butterflies in my stomach, just like the first time you kissed me.

I love when you bring me home flowers for no reason

I love how you hold me when we dance together

I love how you still open the car door for me when we go somewhere

"Alright that is the first part of my list now its your turn" Emma smiled

Will's list on everything he loves about Emma:

I love how caring you are

I love how amazing you are at your job

I love waking up to you every morning

I love how you never raise your voice even if your really mad at me

I love how you wrap your arms around my neck

I love when you run your fingers through my hair

I love when you wear my old high school shirts around the house and to bed

I love when you add the X's and O's to the emails you send me

I love at night when you wrap your arm around me and fall asleep with your head on my chest

I love when you get home from work early and you cook dinner for me

I love it when you blush

I love spoiling you with gifts and flowers

Will stopped in the middle of the list, "you know it's crazy that were doing this because I love everything about you"

"It's like we should do a list of what we don't like about each other, well my list would have nothing because you are perfect to me and that's all that matters to me."

"Exactly, we know how much we love each other, even though I do love hearing what you love about me" Will chuckled

"I love knowing the little things to but I know how much you love me just from the way you treat me and look at me. I can keep on going with this list but there is not enough paper in the world to write it down and everyday there is something new I fall in love with"

"I know when our little peanut is born its going to be the happiest day of my life and its going to be the start of a new chapter for the both of us and our little family" Will said placing his hands on Emma's belly

"I also love how much love you are already showing for this baby, it shows how great of a father you are going to be"

"I'm going to continue being the best husband to you and being the best father that I can be to our children"

"I wonder if I'll be a good mother, and I know your going to say your going to be a perfect mother, but there is no such thing as a perfect mother."

"That's true but all that matters is we do the best with raising our children that we can, that's all we can really do"

"You know your starting to sound like a guidance counselor" Emma giggled

"Well you know I'm married to the best counselor ever" Will said

"Well you know I'm married to the best teacher and Glee coach ever" Emma said

"Wait you have another husband I don't know about?" Will said as Emma playfully slapped his chest

"No! You're the last husband I'll ever be married to" Emma said as she kissed Will

"Good, cause I want to be the last husband you ever have, and your going to be the last wife I will ever have"

"Good" Emma laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You're my one and only" Emma then pulled back a little and looked into Will's eyes as she ran her fingers through his curls "That was the last thing on my list" Emma smiled

"Well surprisingly that was last on my list also" Will smiled and then leaned in for a kiss "You are my one and only true love"

**A/N: that's the end of the chapter! I might continue this story but start it as a whole new story instead of continuing it in this one since the shooting part is now over and its going to be a story about Emma's pregnancy.**


End file.
